But Only Today Will This Date Be Acknowledged
by JonesDevil
Summary: I was in the mood for sadstuck. So sadstuck was delivered. Implied Major Character death. Implied past relationship. John has fucked up dreams. (I might make this a chapter story, it depends what the readers want, but for now I am marking it as complete. Find any spelling errors please let me know!)


He held his breath and with each passing moment he could feel the sky bend, the air become heavy. He could feel the cold raining down from the sky, freezing your chest while the heat from the earth rises to sear your back. You hold your breath as the air becomes heavy with toxins, heavy enough to drown.

Suddenly you are in the center of the ocean, the choice to breathe no longer yours. You swim upwards. At least you think its upwards. Its too dark to be able to tell. You are swimming down. You know this because the water becomes freezing, the suns warmth not reaching here. The pressure becomes bone crushing. As you swim forward, at a certain point the unbearable pressure starts fading, but the water only gets colder.

Theres a thick sheet of ice standing between you and the air your lungs are burning for. How long have you been swimming? You squint to see. There is someone standing on top of you. You bang on the ice. The image becomes clearer the more you do. You continue banging. Banging. Banging. The ice cracks little by little with each hit.

It shatters.

Suddenly you're in your own room again, standing in front of a shattered mirror, reflective glass staring back at you on the floor, hand bleeding without pain. You look into your reflection and see nothing. You turn, dashing out of your bedroom door down the hall, but each step forward is like a step back. You trip on your own feet and slam into the floor.

But it isn't the floor, you back at your old high school, slammed face-first against a locker. Someone takes the pictures of your friends from your own locker, calling them derogatory terms like 'goth' and 'poser' and 'stupid' before the sound of the tearing pictures rings in your ears. They laugh and whoever pinned you to the locker turns you around and punches you so hard in the jaw youre send to the ground. He calls you a nerd, a loser, a fag. You didn't even like boys! You slowly sat up as they walked away, picking up the shreds of paper from the floor.

Something drips onto the paper. It's red. Theres a terrible pain in your chest and you look down, seeing the sword through your chest. You look at your hands again and theres nothing, when you look up to see the face of your assaulter you are greeted with the hateful face of Jack Noir. There is suddenly a blinding light and you gasp.

When you wean your eyes open, it focuses on the source of the light. It's your ceiling light. You look beside you to see the empty bed space you have grown accustomed to waking up to. You look at the foot of your bed to find your shoes, your cargo shorts, but instead of one of your own shirts, in its place lays one of Daves record shirts.

Dave must have laid those out for you, and turned on the light to wake you up. You look at the clock and read the time. 6:07. He ran seven minutes late. Oh well, even with all the time in the world at his fingertips, you guess even Dave can run a little late sometimes. You strip out of the boxers you had chosen as sleep attire the night before. You pull the clothes set out for you on as you slipped on a new pair of boxers. You were about to walk out of the room, when you heard a clatter on the floor. You turn to see what it was and it was Daves aviators. You smile faintly, walking over and picking them up, "Alright, Dave, but I'll need to wear my contacts today." you walk to the bathroom and put in your contacts as you said you would, taking care of your oral hygiene while you were in there.

You went downstairs and made a quick breakfast. You then left your house, walking down the sidewalk into town. You felt a slight tug on the back of your shirt that kept you from crossing at a stop walk as a car sped by. You smiled faintly, muttering a small, "Thanks, Dave" before checking again, the coast being clear so you cross the road to a flower shop. You had gone online to order a bouquet of two of each and every green, red, blue, a purple flower in the shop.

After you pay for them and exit the store with the bundle of assorted flowers in hand, you walk to the local graveyard. You see Rose and Jade sitting in front or a marker, and walk over. The smell of incense having been lit, along with scentless candle wax from a couple lit candles filled the area around the grave marker. John set the flowers in front of the marker, letting the flowers rest against it.

The young adults stand in a graveyard. It just so happens that today, the 14 of March, is these young adults friends death day. Though it was only one year ago life was taken from him, only today will this date be acknowledged.


End file.
